


The Maker's Circle

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Fandom RPF, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Greyhaven Bardic, Meta, Poetry, Sonnet, Writing about writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-10-21
Updated: 1994-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Begun at a Greyhaven bardic, finished shortly thereafter, and presented in the first round of the next.</p></blockquote>





	The Maker's Circle

Each maker here a muse has named and known,  
The expressive spirit joined with wit and skill.  
Now call from Fire's core the music grown,  
All speak inspired, minds and hearts to fill.  
As strings beseech the ear with grief or joy  
Euterpe's pipe invokes Broceliande  
Amergin and Melpomene employ  
To bring forth meaning from bow, breath &amp; hand.  
Here Mnemosyne greets Saga; myth reborn  
Has taught our tongues new tales and older art  
To shape the songs that sing the world's true form  
And each eye turns to seek that Fire's heart  
   Where thought will pierce the soul with passion bright  
   And words become a vessel filled with light.

**Author's Note:**

> Begun at a Greyhaven bardic, finished shortly thereafter, and presented in the first round of the next.


End file.
